Unconditional Love
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: The days have grown colder and darker, but Oritel and Marion aren't alone in this as they find comfort through their difficult time. They have to determine their love to each other and how strong they are to over come any obstacle that thrown in their path. Will it change completely or will it bloom much further and deeper into something significant? One-shot.


Oritel and Marion were remembering the time when they'd first met and fallen in love deeply, still to know that their love until today is strong as it has been from before and might be stronger. The days had grown darker to know that they aren't alone in this as they find comfort through this difficult time and how love overcomes any obstacle that thrown in their path. Will it change or will it bloom much further and deeper into something significant?

A one-shot between Oritel and Marion.

Author's Note:

I kinda wanted to do a one shot not about the Winx Club's relationship with their boyfriend, but before the Winx had existed. I feel like these characters don't get lots of attention around here. Another one-shot would be about Luna/Radius.

Honestly, I feel like for these characters don't have much personality in them or known their back-round story. For instance, about Radius and Luna all we know that they'd split in the beginning of season 1 and we don't know why. And I really want try something new like going over their back story and such.

All what we know is that they are either the king and queen of a realm or being a noble and so on. I feel like the show never explained those type of things as they are explaining the Winx's back-round story. And do we even know the specialist back-round other than Sky and Brandon. I guess they'll never bother to flesh it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

Hope you do enjoy this!

* * *

Unconditional Love

The winds were brushing hard against the barren trees. Life these days seemed to vanish from one's eyes only seeing the worse of the worst each day. There were days that were just plain dreadful that no one wanted to see each other. People locking themselves within their homes for protection, keeping a sharp eye out on their children and loved ones.

She remembered when times were glorious; times that were happy. Times she could remember that there was no fighting, no blood shed, or no worries. But now...days weren't easy, or even happy times especially since war was on the horizon.

People were worried, anxious and even looked feared that were written across their faces. Day after day they hoped for any good news, but the news got only worse and that made them panic from the inside.

It was cold all around. The warmth was gone, replaced by a chilly weather. The leaves on the trees had changed its color and falling of the tree, leaving the tree barren with no leaves on it.

The bright days were slowly becoming dark days. Parents sheltered their young children from the outside world that was surrounding them. The fear that was once wasn't there is eating them slowly. Picking one by one.

There wasn't once good news ever since the Ancestral Witches had began flaring up in the Magic Dimension spreading the fear of terror on everyone in Magical Universe. They were once told as a folktale when young children misbehaved, they would tell them the tale of the three wicked creatures. No one had ever seen them, thinking that it was just a disbelief (that they're not actually real) but just to scare people from them.

Clearly, now everyone knows of their existence which made them feel awfully dread. No one dared to come in their way or to even stop them for they know what kind of cruel creatures that they are.

A young redheaded woman is standing in front of the window and is gazing at the outside world that was dark and gloomy. Dark clouds swirled the bright blue skies entirely. Rain was heavily pouring down onto the world that seemed to lost all hopes.

The fear ate at her day by day. She looked fatigued enough that it showed on her face. She couldn't remember when the last time she fully slept peacefully without worry. When was the last time she was happy or anyone was happy to enjoy their time?

Was it a month? Was it a year? How long has this been going for? All she knew that nothing was same as it has been from before.

She lost track of days when it first started.

She sighed. The only things that kept her happy was her dear husband and her only child that she had. She was her angle...her everything.

They were the light in her eyes that kept her calm, and not to lose her own sanity to the war that was engulfing them from all around.

She heard the door open and turned around to see her husband walk into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked tired and frustrated from the meeting they had earlier that day.

He approached her slowly, placing his hands around his wife's shoulders pulling her closer to him. She placed her head on his broad wide shoulders and looked up to him with a smile that lit his handsome face up. How much she truly loved him! He was her world and she was his world as well.

"Where were you?" her voice soft like silk as her green eyes glimmered, shinning the brightness in her green eyes that he'd some much loved about.

He cupped her chin, grinning to her.

"I was with Daphne; she was begging me to read her a bedtime story, and so I did until she fell asleep." his smile widen as she replied, "...what a great father you are."

He smirked as he knew she was going to say those exact words to him. "Well, we are great parents aren't we?"

"Yes...yes we are," her voice was no more than a whisper. Her finger was tracing up his chest to his tanned face and her fingers continued up to ruffle his chocolate brown hair.

He leaned in and with his right hand, he caressed her soft cheeks that seemed to have flushed a bright red color. A color that he hadn't seen in her face for a while and liked it. He slowly leaned in to her face; their faces were close to each other that they could hear each other's breath. His soft lips brushing against hers as she felt the warmth between them spark once again...in a long time.

She wanted more of it. She wanted more of his touch on her. She could easily tell he was thinking the same exact thing...they both wanted more from each other. It's been so long since they had this deep affectionate feeling towards each other.

 _When was the last time had we actually done something like this? Something passionate and romantic?_ she thought to herself, grinning about that idea.

They couldn't pull away from each other; not once they have started this. His arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands were behind his neck as they both deepened the kiss that turned into a firey passion.

Once they pulled away, their eyes locked in each other's not once they had blink. They were taken by each other's unique beauty and their features. For the first time in the few years they'd been married, they'd seen love in their eyes once again...love like never before. Passionate, sweet, fierce love.

 _Love_ that was... _undying_. _Love_ that seemed to be _unfading_ , _infinite_.

That's what they were seeing in each other's eyes. Marion felt like the world is a safer place when she's with Oritel, and nothing around them seemed to be dying...no bloodshed, but peace and balance like they've conquered the world.

She could easily remember the first time when she'd first met her husband, Oritel, when she first went to Alfea for the very first time when she was only sixteen. How long ago was that? It seemed to be like eternity, maybe it was because of the war that seemed to make them forget of the happiness around them.

She looked at Oritel and smiled at him, not a friendly smile, but with love in it. "Do you remember when the first time we had met?"

His face flushed a bright red color, as if for a moment he'd totally forgotten all about it. He looked almost embarrassed before he said, "of course I do my love. How could I not, _especially_ when I first saw you!" he grinned playfully.

* * *

It was a beginning of a new school year as many students from each schools were in Magix either they were: looking all around; doing shopping for the new year; sitting at the cafe with nothing but to gossip and give out the latest news that's going around.

Three young teenaged girls were walking all around Magix and doing a little shopping as well. Well, who couldn't do any shopping when you could see the shops all around you that impulsed you into buying their products.

"Oh my goodness! This is heaven for me!" a girl with bright blond hair and dark blue eyes screeched out in excitement. She seemed at any moment she might faint from all the fashion clothes that were in every shop that were surrounding the three teenaged girls.

"Come on! We have to go inside and check it out!" she pulled her two friends, dragging them with her to check out the shops with the latest trends.

"LUNA!" Marion and Niobe shirked.

"Oh my...gosh...you guys...I might faint, hold me Niobe, now!"

Niobe raised an eyebrow at Luna, wondering if she's completely serious about the whole fainting episode thing from Luna. She knew Luna for about two years and the same for Marion. The trio had met about two years ago and ever since then they'd become close friends.

They remembered the time when she had exactly said that statement and she did faint from all the trending styles that she'd maxed out the credit-card that her father gave her.

"Marion..." Niobe whispered to her, trying to get help from her. She giggled playfully.

Niobe held out her arms out to Luna who'd fallen into her arms. "Look!" she pointed out in every aisle that had stylish shirts, crop tops, to short evening dresses, to long beautiful gowns, to skirts, jeans and so on... It was endless.

"I want everything!" she beamed, pushing her long blond hair aside her face. "We have to go there first and try on several different outfits!"

"This is going to be a long day," Niobe murmured to Marion who also nodded in agreeing with Niobe on this.

With Luna and her love of shopping, creating new designs...it would be hours and hours to be in the mall with her.

They were all at looking in different areas of clothes that was until Luna called out to her two friends. "NIOBE! MARION! COME ON, I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!"

Both girls headed back to Luna to see what was that something important she had to show them. Their faces dropped as they looked at the clothes that she had, that was waiting for them.

"Um...isn't that a little...overboard, Luna?" her teal eyes were widen at the fact that there was so many clothes for her and Marion to try on.

"Come Luna, you can't be serious," Marion pointed out to all the clothing that were hanged into two separate dressing rooms.

Luna had her arms crossed on her chest, and glared at her friends. "Oh, you'll be trying them all-right," she gave them a wicked grin, "and I'll be the one to approve on it!"

Marion had no choice but to go in and try the dresses on. "You'll go first, Marion and we'll watch," Luna beamed at her with a little evil in that look.

She sighed as she walked into the fitting room and heard the giggles of her best friend. She saw a pink dress that didn't seem like a bad choice to wear. It was halter dress in lace type of fabric that was tight till her waist and flowed smoothly down with a little trail behind. It wasn't bad. Pink just didn't suit her at all. She looked...somehow like a silly cupcake overflowed with pink frost swirls.

When she finally came out the fitting room, she saw the fits of laughter on her two friends's face. She had her arms to the sides of her hips with her brow raised at them. "Really? This is not what I had in mind."

"Well, its just that the pink doesn't suit your complexion. Ohh! How about you try the emerald mermaid dress. It'll defiantly shape that perfect slender body of yours." Luna gave her the goggly eyes and winked, while Niobe tried to hide her laughter.

 _Oh, she'll be next though._

She undressed herself and grabbed the emerald dress that was hanged. Once she was done and looked at herself in the mirror. She was stunned completely. She placed her delicate hand on the mirror, in taking the dress that she was wearing.

It defiantly suited her complexion. The dress completely hugged her body, showing that her waist pinched in, her hips wider, her breasts plumped in a perfect shape of the neckline. The shade of green made her red hair aglow and her emerald eyes had brighten even more. She loved this dressed.

"HELLO? Are you there? We're waiting if you haven't forgotten..." Luna's voice rung quite loudly that it shattered her thoughts about the dress.

Once she walked out of the fitting room she noticed that her two friends were staring at her. "What is something wrong?" Marion asked, her voice had a hint of worry.

They took a quick glance at one another before turing to Marion and replying a "yes".

"WE LOVE IT!" Luna squealed out of delight.

"It just perfect!" Niobe said, agreeing with Luna on this.

Marion feeling her cheeks turing red, she turned around without any warning she crashed into someone by accident, she felt the pressure of his arms on her chest, holding her before she falls to the ground. She heard Luna and Niobe's squealing in the background.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see you there," a young man's voice spoke out to her.

"It's my fault. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going," she looked up to see a handsome young man stare at her. She blushed hard because she didn't understand why he was staring at her. Was it the dress that was catching his attention?

"Come on Oritel...where are you!" another guy's voice yelled in a nearby distance.

"Um...thanks, I've got it," she said, blushing fiercely.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his brown eyes still on her.

"Yes." Marion replied.

"Well, if you say so..." he gave her a smile, not any kind of smile, which made her blush even harder.

Somehow a part of her felt like she was an idiot. Why? Why her of all people had she crashed into the most handsome guy she'd ever seen. He might thought of her of being a idiot sixteen years that didn't pay attention to where she was going.

"Are you an Alfea student?" he asked as he watched her nod. "Maybe I'll see you around then."

She watched him walk off, heading towards his friends who she presume are since they were yelling to him about a few times.

Niobe and Luna were at Marion's side who were laughing quite hardly. "He's a total hottie. One suggestion though: take him before someone else does!"

"No girl could resist him, Marion, I'm telling you."

At Alfea's Dance...

As she was making her way towards her best-friend, a brown-haired specialist had ran into her by mistake. The cup had spilled on her beautiful emerald dress. "I'm so sorry about that." A deep voice had spoke to her.

Marion looked up to see a handsome man apologizing to her, for running into her and spilling the drink all over her gown. Her cheeks flushed a bright red color.

"It's okay; I've probably haven't seen you either," she replied, getting napkins from a nearby table, wiping of the spill that was on her.

"Here let me help you," he said as he also helped wiping off the spill, until somehow their faces were close to each other, hearing each other's deep breaths. They were taken by each other's appearances as of though in an instant moment they were both spellbind to each other. His warm brown eyes locked into her bright green sparkling eyes as if though they were reading each other's thoughts.

He held out his hand to hers as she gazed at his tanned hand and looked at him. There was something odd about him and she couldn't place it. It was as...if...they were suppose to meet each other, as if it were fate. His face was handsome and there was no denying it.

She slowly held out her hand to him in response. "I'm Marion."

He gazed at her. Her beauty is exquisite especially with her hair color being red, her eyes being green making her dress alone stand out. "Well, Marion, I'm Oritel."

At the moment she heard his name...his name was quite familiar to her but from where exactly? He took her hand and gently placed his hand on her back and led her away to the middle of the dance floor. They both had danced into the night, enjoying each other company.

Was it fate that made them crash into each other once again? Were they destined to be together. The first time was when she was trying on this emerald dress that she was wearing tonight.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" he asked, his hand still on her back and waist dancing the night off.

"Apparently so. I think the first time is when I was trying this dress on," she blushed.

She saw his eyes widen when she told him of when they first met. "Wait, you were along with two other girls right. A blond and a brunette."

"Oh, yup, they are my friends," she gave him a smile.

Once the night ended, he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheeks before he took off...

* * *

"I can't believe that you're the one destined to be my wife! And I'm such a lucky man to have the most amazing woman in the entire world." Marion was leaning on the wall near the bed, as Oritel had his hand on her hip deepening the kiss entirely.

She felt her blood go hot from the inside, feeling tingly from the inside as if she were about to explode all her emotions onto him. They were both entangled in each other's grasp. His lips explored every inch of her face and down her neck as he heard her moan in delight pleasure.

His hands tracing the curves of her waist, tracing it up to the roundness of her breasts, and her arching of her back were he'd felt the zipper of her dress. He smirked at her, while continuously kissing her endlessly with full of passion and love.

His emotions were spreading like wildfire. He craved more of it. Oritel loved her unconditionally.

Hot blood surged throughout her entire body that was lit on fire at the way he was touching her. She didn't want it to end as she loved at the way he was touching her.

Once they broke the kiss apart, their breath ragged as they took deep breaths in and out. Their skin were flushed in color, looking even more alive. Marion placed her finger on her husband's chest, gently feeling the fabric of his royal attire before looking at him with a grin on her face. A grin he knew that she wanted something out of him.

He heard her whisper to him, "I want more! Love me!" her voice sounding sultry.

They both stumbled onto the bed as she began undressing her husband and as well he was undressing her. She was only left in bra and panties as he was only in boxers, and tossed the clothes to the floor.

She was ethereal in his eyes, as he held her firmly to the bed; his hands on her hips as he started to give her deep passionated kisses that seemed more emotional and deep affection to her as she was only moaning in response.

She loved him as much as he loved her. They were each other's half broken souls that was infused together and forever; and no one in the entire universe would be able to separate them apart.

His hands moved from her curves, gently stroking her flat stomach as his hands traced her breasts and up to her cheeks. His thumbs caressing her cheeks bones.

He saw the love in her eyes. It was just damn impossible to stay away from her. She was completely irresistible. Somehow she'd have been given a gift - a power of seduction of her own natural beauty and she didn't even need to have much make up on to make him even fall even more for her.

His hands were at her back, and unclasped her bra and tossing it aside, as he began to explore her exposed breasts to him. His lips moved around her chest, and between her breasts.

She gasped, clutching the blanket in her fingers at the way he was kissing her exposed upper half skin to him. Her emotions had exploded to the point that she wanted him to continue using his magic on her.

"I love you so much!" she moaned gleefully.

The tense between the two were finally gone as they shed their last piece of clothing aside of the room. Marion felt a firm grasp hold her at her thighs, and felt strokes of kisses on her thighs. Her feelings for her husband lit up eternally in the light, shinning brighter than ever. It felt so good to feel that sense of love again.

The way he'd kept looking at her...they way a child look at its mother with its innocent eyes. How devious he truly was at the moment. He didn't have the looks of innocent, but lust of love for her.

Once they were done, they were both naked in the bed; sheets covering their bodies as Oritel held his wife closer in his arms. They were still panting over what'd they done a few minutes ago.

"WOW!" Marion finally breathed out the words that she wanted to say.

"Amazing," her husband said, his hands stroking her messy red hair, "I can't believe we hadn't done this in a long time," his voice was filled with a bit of disbelief.

"I know," she murmured with a pause before saying, "I guess we needed this, to remember how in love we were back then."

They glanced at the clock, it was literally about two in the morning. They've must been up too long and giving love to each other that they hadn't payed any attention to the time that had passed by them. Once he'd looked down at her, she had fallen asleep and he guessed it wore her out entirely to have fallen asleep in his arms.

He planted a kiss on her head, "goodnight, my love." And soon he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Marion awoke to a bright and cheerful morning. She slowly lifted herself from the bed, though she still felt tried. She gazed all around to see if her husband was here, but from the looks of things...he was no where in sight. He must've woken up early today. She felt a bit nauseated, a reaction from her pregnancy. She placed her delicate pale hand on her swollen abdomen.

She was nine months pregnant and she was on the verge to give birth to her second child. She smiled eternally; she had loved this baby from the first time she'd found out that she was pregnant once again.

She gazed at the crib that her husband wanted to build himself. She walked out of bed, slowly stretching her body, though as much as she loved her baby, she wanted it out of her. It was making things harder on her since the last few months. She wanted to hold this child in her warm arms: rock to it and sing to it.

She'd been in the mood of craving ice cream lately and she doesn't know why...only that it was pregnancy cravings.

As she was about to head to the shower to take a deep bath, she felt a sharp pain wash over her.

 _What? Why am I feeling such pain at this time of morning?_ she thought to herself.

She heard the door of her bedroom open. Another sharp pain hit her as this time she screamed, bending down to her knees, breathing deeply in and out.

"Marion!" he rushed to her side in a heartbeat, and bended down to her. From the looks of things, he knew what was going on. He needed her to be on the bed, till the doctor arrive.

He held his wife in his arms who was in pain. Sweat running down her face as he heard her breaths. He gently laid her on the bed. "Don't worry, I'll call the doctor," his voice shown reassurance as he held her hand in his and giving her a tight squeeze that everything will be fine.

She screamed at the top her lungs again. The pain was unbearable, even though her husband tried to ease her stress it didn't help as much.

Sweats were running down her face. She was tired and in pain, not a good combination to have which lead her to her to be in a bad temper mood for the rest of the day.

"Honey, come on, one more time," her husband said, his hands on his wife's shoulder squeezing it, trying to make her calm even though if it's a little.

She gave one last push and she felt the baby finally come out of her. The baby was in the arms of the doctor who was crying furiously. She smiled at the baby, before she looked at the king and queen.

"Congratulations your majesties, its a girl!" Doctor Lillian said, congratulating the parents on the birth of their second child.

Oritel approached the doctor that held his new-born daughter in her arms. Oritel looked upon his baby who's wrapped in a pink silk blanket; his eyes were filled with tears when he first looked upon her. She was such an innocent baby. She had small red hair on her head, but her eyes were closed though to see what color her eyes were. The doctor handed the baby to the father carefully.

Once Oritel had held his new-born daughter, somehow he felt a connection between himself and his child. She was beautiful, not one word could describe how beautiful she is. Her eyes were closed, deep into sleep and her little tiny hands were curled into a small fist. He rocked her gently in his arms. Having a new born child in his arms is something special...a miracle of such a tiny life.

As he walked towards his wife to show her their new born daughter, she was fast asleep. He smiled at her and looked back to his child again.

Later that evening, Marion had woken up, feeling fully rested. Her eyes finally adjusting to the lights of the room. She gazed at the clock; it was six o'clock and the skies were slowly turning darker. Had she actually slept through the entire day?

Once she placed her hand on her stomach, it wasn't big. In fact, it was smaller, but not completely flat. Her green eyes widen in panic...where was her baby?

She couldn't even remember the gender of her baby. She heard the door of her bedroom open once again, and saw her husband walking in with a smile on his face.

"Marion!" his voice was filled with happiness once he saw her awake.

"Oritel..." the tone of her voice was filled with panic, "where's my baby?"

"Take it easy my love?" he told her in a calm voice as he placed his hand on her shoulders in order for her not to get up from bed. "Shhh...you don't want to wake her up." Oritel pointed out to Daphne who'd fallen asleep besides her mother. She glanced at her daughter, Daphne who was sleeping besides her.

"She was quite excited about seeing her sibling for the first time," he smiled at her.

Marion gave a small smile at her eldest daughter. But that didn't answer her question. Where was her baby?

"Where's the baby, Oritel?" she said grimly.

He rolled his eyes at her as she watched him walk to the crib and carry the new-born baby out of the crib. Marion's eyes filled with tears as she saw her baby in Oritel's arms that was wrapped in _pink_ silk.

 _It's a girl!_ she smiled brightly as Oritel handed the baby to its mother. "Marion, look at our beautiful girl."

Marion held her new-born daughter in her arms and gently rocked her as for Oritel, he sat besides his wife looking at her new addition to the family. The baby's eyes opened slightly, revealing to her parents her blue colored eyes as she yawned and fell back into deep sleep.

"She has beautiful blue eyes," Oritel commented.

"Indeed she does. Hmm...did you pick out her name yet?" she asked.

"I haven't. I was waiting until you wake up."

They looked at their infant daughter and looked into each other's eyes as if deep in thought they were sharing the same idea.

"I know what I'm going to name her. Bloom," as she softly touched her daughter's tiny red hair.

"It's perfect." he said as he wrapped his around his wife's shoulders and gazed at his family. They were everything to him. "I love you so much and our girls too," he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Marion had her arm around her oldest daughter bringing her closer to her arms. Their daughters were the light of their world, and no one will break this family apart. The darkest days were yet to come and they were enjoying the light that was burning in eternal darkness that's surrounding them and not knowing that when the time comes...their perfect family would come to an end.


End file.
